Hungry For You
by Jillian Leonhart
Summary: HiruMamo::college::One-shot::Hiruma just got back from a month long training camp and he's hungry... And horny...


Hungry For You

By Jillian Leonhart

Setting: Hiruma and Mamori in college. Hiruma just got back from his college team training camp for a month.

Disclaimer: I own nothing… Even The Strife Delivery Pizza isn't mine.

Trururuuuuuuut…

Trururuuuuuuut…

"Hello?" Mamori picked up her cell phone.

"Fucking girlfriend, come over! I'm fucking starving."

"Youichi! When did you got back?"

"It's not important. Just get your ass in my place."

Then he hung up. Mamori sighed and stared at her unfinished work on the computer screen.

"Well, the dead line's next Thursday. I can finish it latter." Mamori then saved her work, and shut the computer down. She put on a clean white shirt and a knee length black skirt, and then picked her purse. She stepped out from her apartment and locked the door.

***

Knock knock knock.

Mamori knocked on the door of his apartment. No answer. She knocked again, "Youichi! Open up!"

Still no answer. Mamori growled then fished up the spare key that he'd gave weeks ago to her, from her pocket. She unlocked the door and stepped in. She found a pair of black shoe laid carelessly as she came in. She sighed and put them on its place.

"Youichi!" she called the owner of the place as she laid the groceries she had bought on the way here, on the kitchen counter. A soft snore came from the couch in front of the TV. Mamori checked and saw the slumbering blonde sprawled there. One of his arms covered his eyes, the other dangled over the couch. His lips slightly parted. He still had his shocks on.

"I come all the way for you and here you are…Dozing off." She said to no one since her boyfriend was fast asleep on the couch. Mamori went over to his feet and began pulling off the socks. Then suddenly a hand grabbed her. She looked up and faced the half asleep devil.

"Fucking girlfriend... You're fucking late." He brawled then slammed his lips onto hers. Mamori was so surprised by his action. And plus, he smells bad. So Mamori pushed him back.

"Youichi! You smells! You haven't take a bath have you?!" she said accusingly.

Youichi just stared at her with half lidded eyes. Mamori rolled her eyes then forced Youichi to get up, then she ushered him to the bath room.

"Get your self clean. I'll make dinner." She said as she threw a towel to Ypuichi's back. He caught it by reflex then sauntered to the bath room. Mamori heard the shower hissing from the bathroom as she began preparing dinner for them.

Fifteen minutes latter, Mamori was cutting vegetables when the shower stopped and the bathroom door swung open. Youichi emerged, hair damp and down, wearing white sweat shirt and matching white short.

"I'm making Miso Soup for dinner." Mamori announced from the kitchen.

She heard soft footsteps from her back. She expected it was Youichi going to take some water from the fridge. So when she felt his arms encircling around her waist, she yelped.

"Yo… Youichi! Don't do that!" Mamori tried to face Youichi. But he had snuggled on her neck and began attacking it with kisses. Despite many times he had done that to her, it still sent shivers and made her held her breath.

"S… Stop that… I'm cooking…" she tried to struggle away from him. Youichi held her firmer and kept snuggling on her neck.

"I miss you so fucking much…" he muttered. His breathe smells like mint and his body smells manly fresh and cold. She blushed.

"W… Well, you said you were hungry so let me finish this first…"

Thought she tried to pry him away from her, looked like she had lost the power. He kept attacking her neck with kisses and out of the blue, he bit her lightly. Mamori jumped and cut her fingers in the process.

"Ouch…" she brought her now bleeding finger close to examine it. One of his hands let go of her waist and grabbed her hand and brought up her bleeding fingers. He put it on his mouth then sucked the blood and licked her finger. Mamori felt like burning.

"I'm hungry for you…" he hissed.

She snatched away her hands from his grasp and turned to face him. She smiled seductively, "So that was what you mean…"

She slammed her lips onto his and they began French kissing.

GROOOWLLL!

They broke up from the kiss and both stared at the source of noise. Hiruma's stomach's growling.

"You really are starving?" Mamori asked.

"Hell yeah."

"And you won't let me cook dinner?"

"Hell no." he started attacking her collarbone with kisses. Then he drew back and said, "But I'll let you order some fucking Pizza or something."

She rolled her eyes, "Why don't you do it yourself?!"

"No. You're my fucking personal slave. Do it!" he grinned and carried her to the couch where the phone was on the table beside it. He dumped her on the soft couch.

"Kyaa!" she yelped as she sunk on the soft furniture.

Youich threw the phone at her, "Fucking call!"

Mamori pouted then snatched the phone and began punching the usual number angrily.

Tuuuuut…

Tuuuuut…

"Strife Delivery Pizza!"

"Hi. Uhm I'm ordering one Cheese Pepperoni Pizza and two diet Coke."

"You're phone number ma'am?"

"021-00XXX"

Then few seconds latter, "Alright Hiruma residence. Your order will be there in five minutes. Thank you for calling us."

"Yeah." Mamori hung up then threw the phone away. She looked at Youichi beside her.

"Done?" he asked.

She nodded. He grinned then tackled her.

***

It was Kurodo's first day at the Strife Delivery and to night he was standing at the front door of his first customer. He smiled broadly then knocked the door politely.

"Pizza delivery!"he announced to the host. He didn't know if it was only his hallucination but he heard shuffling and some effing words.

He shrugged the thought off and knocked again. Suddenly the door swung open and the next thing he knew, a tall blonde man, only wearing a white short, was pointing a gun at his forehead. Sweat quickly drenched his face.

"Th… This is yo… your Pizza and Coke… M… Mr. Hiruma…"

Youichi 'tch'-ed and snatched the package from Kurodo's trembling hands while grumbling about 'fucking delivery boy' and 'ruin the moment'.

The next day, Kurodo quit from his job.

The End

A/N: Nyehehehehe. Just a weird one-shot to loosen up. Hafff. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think and review please. ^^


End file.
